Problem: For how many integer values of $a$ does the equation $$x^2 + ax + 8a = 0$$ have integer solutions for $x$?
Explanation: Suppose the roots of the quadratic are given by $m$ and $n$ with $m\leq n$. Note that $$(x-m)(x-n) = x^2 - (m+n)x + mn = x^2 + ax + 8a,$$ and setting coefficients equal, it follows that  \begin{align*}
m + n &= -a \\
mn &= 8a
\end{align*} (This also follows directly from Vieta's formulas.) Adding $8$ times the first equation to the second gives us that $$8(m+n)+mn=0$$ Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick can now be applied by adding $64$ to both sides: $$mn + 8m + 8n + 64 = (m+8)(n+8) = 64.$$ It follows that $m+8$ and $n+8$ are divisors of $64$, whose pairs of divisors are given by $\pm \{(1,64),(2,32),(4,16)$ and $(8,8)\}$. Solving, we see that $(m,n)$ must be among the pairs  \begin{align*}
&(-7,56),(-6,24),(-4,8),(0,0),\\
&(-72,-9),(-40,-10),(-24,-12),(-16,-16).
\end{align*} Since $a=-(m+n)$ and each of these pairs gives a distinct value of $m+n$, each of these $8$ pairs gives a distinct value of $a$, so our answer is $\boxed{8}$.